PDMS Silicone oil (Polydimethylsiloxane) is a clear liquid, with a refractive index (˜1.4) close to that of glass. As a lubricant it is particularly valuable in the pharmaceutical vial and syringe industry where it is recognized for its superior tribological properties, its optical transparency and its chemical and biological compatibility.
However the properties that make silicone oil popular also make it difficult to detect. Methods have been proposed for the detection and distribution of silicone oil in situ in drug vials, but these have shortcomings, one of which is the lack of high quality samples to calibrate the machines used for the detection and quantification of silicone oil. In this invention we advance the art by providing the use of a sample that utilizes a modified silicone oil, which can be cured on the surface of glass and chemically doped for enhanced detection.